


Rainbow Flowers

by habanerohamster



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Florist Gen, Flowers, M/M, Meet-Cute, School Teacher Senku, Sengen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster
Summary: When Gen has to make an 8am flower delivery, the last place he expected to be delivering 4 dozen carnations to was an elementary school.He also wasn't expecting the buyer to be an attractive teacher at the school.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Rainbow Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sengen Week!

"Who gets 4 dozen carnations delivered at 8am in the morning?" Gen grumbles, placing the last container of flowers in the back of his car. 

He closes the door and then makes his way to the driver’s side to drive to the place of the person who bought the flowers from his shop and requested delivery. Gen got his assistant Luna to drop off deliveries, but the young woman had a major college final this morning and couldn't bring these flowers to the customer. 

That's why he was in his vehicle this early in the morning on his way to the address of the customer who bought 4 dozen carnations from his shop. He yawns taking a right turn on a street. Gen usually opened up the flower shop around 10am and was waking up at around this time to get ready for work. Not making a huge flower delivery.

The GPS on his phone tells him to take another right turn and then his destination would be on the left. The neighborhood he was driving in was nice and seemed peaceful. When Gen takes a right and sees the huge building in the distance, he is surprised to see it's a school.

Once he parks in the parking lot, he grabs his phone and double checks it this was the right address because it seemed odd that someone working at this school would be buying this many flowers. When he pulls up the address, he looks around outside looking for a sign with the street name and finally sees it. 

Sure, enough it was the right place that the customer asked the flowers to be dropped off at. Gen pockets his phone and gets out to take the first box of flowers up to the front of the school building. He reaches the front and waits as the automatic door opens for him to come inside. The lady at the front counter notices him come in and ushers for Gen to come over to her desk.

"How many I help you sir?" 

"I'm here to make a flower delivery." 

"Who are they being delivered to?"

"Umm I think the name was Ishigami Senku." Gen tells her, hoping that was the right name.

"Dr. Senku's classroom is down the B hallway to the very far left." She tells him pointing towards the direction of where he was supposed to go.

Gen thanks her and then starts walking in the direction of where she pointed. As he walks through the school, he notices all the brightly colorful walls and arts and crafts projects hung outside the classrooms. It seems this school was for younger children judging from the decorations on the walls. 

He found it interesting that the receptionist said Dr. Senku's classroom. He wasn't sure if a person with a doctorate degree would be teaching classes here at an elementary school willingly. 

He finally approaches the door down the long hallway and notices "Dr. Senku's classroom" written on the wall next to a heavily decorated door. The door is decorated in a space theme with a big rocket ship in the middle of it with numerous planets and stars around it, with children's names written on them. 

Gen hears loud children's voices on the other side of the door and hesitates to knock. He shifts the flower box into one hand and raises his fist to get this over with. He waits patiently until he hears a deeper voice tell the children to settle down and footsteps walking his way. 

The door creaks open and there stands a man in a white lab coat. The other man is around his age and height. He's also very attractive and has dazzling scarlet red eyes that Gen stunningly stares into. Gen guesses this must be Dr. Senku.

"May I help you?" The man asks him.

"I'm here to make your flower delivery." Gen responds, moving his eyes away from his.

"Yes, we've been expecting you. Please come in." The red eyed man says, opening the door wider for him to come in.

Gen walks inside with the box and is greeted to 24 pairs of eyes staring up at him. The classroom is packed with 24 desks and sitting in those desks were small children who looked no older than eight. 

"You can put them on top of my desk." Senku says, walking over towards him.

Gen places the box of flowers onto the brown wooden desk and then turns around to see the man staring back at him.

"Here's a tip." 

"It's fine I don't need it. I still have one more box to grab for you from the car." Gen says, pushing away the man's hands that were trying to hand him some cash. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'll be back with the other box." 

Gen leaves the classroom, going back to his vehicle to grab the final box. He huffs while lifting the box wondering why he turned down the tip. He was doing so much heavy lifting this early in the morning, he could have at least treated himself to a nice lunch with dessert afterwards with that extra cash. 

He goes back inside the building and into the hallway to deliver the box to the teacher’s classroom. The door was wide open now, so he strolls inside to see the other man starting to hand out the white carnations to the children in the room. 

"You can place it over here too."

Gen walks over and places the box next to the other one. He curiously looks at what the teacher is doing. The children are all coloring flower pictures while he places the white carnations on their desks. He's quite curious to know what they are using the flowers for, so he asks. 

"What are you using these carnations for?"

"There for a science experiment." Senku tells him, grabbing another handful of flowers.

"Science experiment?" 

"We're studying plants right now. This week we are learning how they transport water up their stems. The Xylem of the flower is what brings the water up the plant’s stem and hydrates their petals. When you place these white carnations into a cup of color dyed water, the water will rise up into the Xylem and paint the petals the color of the dye."

"Sounds interesting." Gen says, thrilled to see that his flowers are being used to teach children. 

"Yes. It's more fun to show them how it works instead of them reading it in a book. Hands on experience is the best way to learn."

"Do you need help passing out the flowers?"

"Are you sure? Don't you have to get back to work?"

"No, I own the shop so I can open up the place whenever I want to. Here let me help you." Gen says, coming over to grab some flowers.

"Thanks. What's your name?" Senku asks, handing him the carnations he had in his hands.

"Gen."

"This is Mr. Gen and he was kind enough to bring us these flowers here from his shop for our experiment today. He's going to be helping me pass them out while I fill the cups up with water." Senku tells his class.

That's how Gen finds himself helping pass out the flowers to each boy and girl while Senku fills up the clear water cups to give to the children. He's not too sure why he volunteered to help, but the children's cute happy smiles and soft thank yous also bring a bright smile to his face.

"Thanks. Now I just have to ask them what color dyes they want."

And maybe it might have also been to spend more time with their hot teacher. Gen could appreciate a smart good looking man who was great with children. This guy was the whole package and he wonders if he's single. He doesn't see a ring on his finger so perhaps there was hope for him.

"No problem! So, do you just add the dye and then they start changing colors?"

"No, they should start changing in about an hour. Then by tomorrow they'll be even more colorful."

"Amazing! I didn't know flowers could change colors by placing them in dyed water."

"Did you grow these yourself?" Senku asks, as he places the dyes in the children's cups.

"I did! I have an assistant who helps me, but together we grow all the flowers at the shop in our little greenhouse in the back." Gen happily chirps. He was extremely proud of his garden and everything he grew in it.

"It's a great business I bet."

"It is, but that's not the reason I opened up the shop. I love flowers!"

"Why is that?" Senku chuckles.

"There's too many reasons. They're beautiful, colorful, and smell amazing. They also have numerous different uses and meanings."

"Meanings? Are you into floriography?"

"I am! Flowers can express so many different emotions and symbols. White carnations for example can mean purity and good luck. They can also convey a message of pure love and prosperous life. There truly is a language of flowers. It's very fascinating!"

A little girl's hand shoots up in the air and they both look up. Senku calls on her and she excitedly asks Gen a question.

"What about roses Mr. Gen? What do those mean?"

Gen smiles and sincerely answers her question. Soon after numerous little hands shoot up in the air and he answers every single question about flowers that they throw his way. 

Gen was having fun. The children all had brilliant questions about plants and he loved seeing their young faces light up in wonder as he told them the different meanings of certain flowers. He's not quite sure how much time passes, but soon Senku tells his class that Gen has to get back to his job and they have to finish their experiment.

"Thanks for helping out and answering all their questions." Senku tells him as he walks out of the classroom with him.

"No problem! I'm always happy to teach people especially children about flowers." Gen smiles.

"It was a great lesson. I can quiz them on it now." Senku chuckles.

"Are you really?" 

"No, I was joking. I don't believe tests are a great part of the learning curriculum." 

Gen laughs and watches Senku grin at his response. The atmosphere seemed great, so Gen gathers up the courage to pull out a card for his shop from his pocket, to hand to Senku.

"Here's my business card! Feel free to hit me up if you need more flowers for your class or if you ever want to come by to see all the other flowers I grow. I will gladly give you a personal tour around the shop!" Gen grins, handing him the pretty purple card with white daisies painting the edges. 

"Thanks, I'll keep your shop in mind if we do any more experiments with flowers. I might also take you up on that offer about seeing the shop. It could be beneficial for future lessons to observe different types of flowers in person." Senku says, grabbing the card from his awaiting hand.

Their hands brush and Gen feels himself heat up from the simple touch. He pulls back his hand before he did something stupid and instead says one final farewell before leaving the school.

He desperately hoped that the teacher would visit him at his shop. Gen would do anything to see his handsome face again.

* * *

"Soon you will be blooming and your beautiful pink petals will be brightening people's day." Gen smiles, watering some tulips he was growing in his greenhouse. 

He places the water can down on the table and stands back to admire his newly growing flowers. He's about to start making some flower arrangements for the up an coming holidays, but then he hears the rustling of feet making his way towards him.

"Gen! There's a very attractive man asking for you in the front." Luna says, her face a bright pink.

"Thanks Luna! I'll be there in a second."

Gen carries the supplies in his hand to the table. He wonders who it could be that came in and hopes that it's the hot teacher whose classroom he delivered flowers to recently. It had been over a week since then and Gen was starting to lose hope that Senku would come around to his shop.

When he walks out of the greenhouse and into the store area, he doesn't see any attractive man around. Gen frowns and scans the store not seeing anyone, but the older couple in the back admiring the rose arrangements he made yesterday.

"Someone wanted me?" Gen questions.

"Yeah! He said he forgot something in his car and went out to get it." Luna tells him.

Gen nods and starts to fix the flower bouquets near the register. Luna and him are discussing the upcoming schedule for the holidays when the bell above the door chimes. 

Gen turns his head and is ecstatic to see the handsome teacher from last week walking into the shop. He feels relieved to know that he hadn't been too forward at the school and the other man had taken him up on the offer to visit his flower store. Gen puts on his biggest smile and waves at him.

"Senku-chan! Welcome!" Gen greets as the man walks over to the counter.

"Hey Gen. Sorry it took me so long to come to the shop." Senku says, placing a big purple and green striped box on the counter.

"What's this?" Gen asks, as Senku pushes the box in his direction. 

"It's for you. I forgot it in the back of my car and had to go get it."

Gen places both his hands on the side of the book and brings it closer to him. Did Senku get him a present? He has no idea what it could be, but he opens the top of the box to find out.

Gen looks down into the box and sees a bunch of folded up pieces of white paper. He picks one up and opens it up to see a messy incoherent message that looks like it was written by a child. He squints his eyes and thinks he can make out a "Thank you Mr. Gen!" below a big brightly colored scribbled flower.

Gen picks up another slip of paper and opens up to see a picture of what looks to be him holding a flowerpot and more hard to make out writing. The colored drawings are definitely made by children and they bring a huge smile to his face.

"Sorry if you can't read a bunch of them. I tried to help them with spelling, but their handwriting still needs some work." Senku apologizes, watching his reaction.

"Where these made by your class?" Gen questions, picking up another and seeing the cutely drawn carnations on the paper. 

"Yeah. They wanted to make thank you cards for you to thank you for the carnations and teaching them all about the flowers." Senku tells him.

"Tell them all thank you so much! I can't wait to open all these." Gen grins, his heart swelling when he opens another and sees it's more children drawn flowers. 

"They insisted in me telling you to come back and teach them more about the flowers you grow." Senku chuckles.

"I would love to come back! I can see why you chose teaching as your job. It's quite a nice feeling being appreciated and teaching so many young children."

"Yeah I enjoy teaching the next generation."

"You're a doctor, right? Did you work somewhere before turning to teaching?"

"No, I was as a professor at the same university as my old man works. But I enjoy teaching younger kids and I can still do my research on the side."

"Wow amazing! They must be so lucky to have someone as passionate and knowledgeable as you teaching them about plants." Gen praises.

"There's only so much you can learn in a book. You personally grow and have firsthand knowledge about them."

"I suppose I might. But I did promise to show you around my greenhouse. I don't mind teaching you all that firsthand experience if you would be okay with being my assistant for the day." Gen smiles.

"Yeah that would nice. However, I didn't eat breakfast this morning and was planning to get lunch after dropping these off." Senku says, pointing at the box.

"What a coincidence! I was just about to go on my lunch break! How about we get lunch together and then I can show you around the greenhouse afterwards?" Gen offers, feeling brave.

"It's not 1pm yet." Luna says, near him.

"Luna my dear. How about we close shop up early and you can take a 2-hour lunch break?" Gen encourages.

He cared for Luna deeply but sometimes the young woman could interrupt at the wrong times. Gen hoped she took the cue that he wanted to spend as much time as he could having lunch with the attractive man in front of him. Thankfully it seems like Luna did understand because her eyes widen, and she stutters out a response.

"S-sorry! I mean thank you! I'll tend to the older couple and then start closing the shop early!" She exclaims moving from the counter to help the customers in the store.

Gen watches her go, relief flooding through him. He turns his attention back to Senku hoping the man didn't get put off but that interaction just now. 

"You sure you can go out for lunch right now? I can always come back afterwards." Senku responds.

"No, it's fine! It's a slow day, so a 2-hour lunch break won't hurt." Gen reassures him.

"Alright. Lunch with you sounds amazing." Senku smiles.

Gen feels his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe he was going on a lunch date with the attractive teacher in front of him. He places the delicate beautiful box under the register carefully and then comes around to stand next to Senku.

"I can close up Gen!" Luna tells him.

"Thank you, Luna!" Gen responds, reminding himself to thank her greatly later.

"Do you like ramen?" Senku asks him, as he opens the door for Gen.

"I love ramen!" Gen exclaims.

"Perfect. I know the best ramen place around the country. It also just so happens to be nearby."

"Is it? Guess I'll have to be the judge of that." Gen laughs.

As he talks and walks beside Senku, Gen mentally thanks Luna and her college for allowing him to make that flower delivery so early in the morning. He makes a mental note to give her a huge raise and to deliver a huge box of flowers to Senku's class as a thanks for the cards.

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher Senku has always been a cute concept for me!
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09)!


End file.
